


The deathtime story

by wanderervn



Series: [Zephys x Nakroth] A thousand years [5]
Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Cybercore AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderervn/pseuds/wanderervn
Relationships: Zephys/Nakroth
Series: [Zephys x Nakroth] A thousand years [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417177
Kudos: 2





	The deathtime story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyAika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LazyAika), [Mildmelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildmelo/gifts).



"You promised to tell me a story, didn't you?"

The whispering voice came from a cyborg, and he tried his best to overcome exhausted, and of course, his inherent stubbornness filled in his shining emerald eyes.

Darkness descended on the alleyway like a wet black velvet rug. The raindrops brought with each cold wave wriggled into the night. Suddenly, a drop of rain formed under the corner of his eyes. Zephys looked at his companion and wondered if the heaven was speaking in his feelings. A faint laughter erupted in his bloody throat.

"Right now, do you still want to hear the story?"

The spotlight of a car accidentally passed by, illuminating the small alley. In the middle of the bulk of human waste, two weary figures leaned against the wall. The metal fragments on their bodies shattered, a green liquid looked like blood oozing from cracks.

The battle with the Secret Organization was uncompromising, overwhelming in numbers, even those opponents were helped by two other robots. Zephys will never forget Wukong's bloodthirsty gaze, but he is also somewhat content to contemplate the panic in those eyes when delivering the final blow. Of course, his magic weapon also took revenge on its owner, a blow that completely destroyed Zephys' chest armor.

But he clearly did not mind that he was gradually coming to an end, his wish was fulfilled. At this moment, that wish was resting the head on his shoulder, his face still intact even though the orange mask was shattered.

"I said, tell me.", Nakroth was still stubborn, though his voice was getting weaker and weaker. Zephys clearly saw the gleaming lights from his friend's energy source. They really do not have much time.

 _So this is death?_ Zephys chuckled to himself, for thousands of years both of them hunting and judging souls, now eventually transformed into inhuman things and enjoying the outcome of a machine, nothing more.

_'At least, finally, I have found you.'_

“Well, I will tell, once upon a times, there has been a judge, he had scarlet eyes and silver hair flowing down his shoulders. But that beauty was filled with hatred, the young judge was betrayed by his own King, and he vowed to join the Dark side to pay his vengeance. But when joining the other side, there was one thing he didn't expect...”

Zephys suddenly stopped when his friend's head slipped. Quickly supporting the silver hair, he gently placed Nakroth on his lap. The emerald eyes widened at him, even though the entire body of the robot seemed to have exhausted its strength.

"Go ahead, you also know that we don't have much time left."

A slight nod from Zephys. The raindrops fell on Nakroth's face again. It was indistinguishable from his own tears.

“... he didn't expect that in the Abyss there would be a very talkative person. He were so angry that he fought with him many times, but in the end he didn't win, and he even knowing that he has some strange feelings for that old man...”

Nakroth suddenly laughed. Even though he must quickly insert his hand into the wound in the stomach that was bleeding from the convulsions.

"If not in this situation, I will definitely punch you."

"I know." Zephys smiled back, his hand he accidentally touched the cheeks of the other person, quickly wiping away the smudges. He took a deep breath.

"...Then they became friends, with the same goal of revenge on the Light temple. But war has always been an unpredictable one. The Judge in a war was dragged into the Time and Space Hole and his friend, the Death, spent years looking for his friend. He knows no matter whether he spends his whole life or how much of the magic stones, Andura, he must find him...”

Nakroth shook his head.

“Did they meet again? Hurry up, my memory is getting blurry.”

But Zephys did not respond, his eyes were now frozen, like a lifeless robot. His whole body died of purple light. Nakroth suddenly felt his chest burst, struggling with his trembling hands to touch the face above.

“Zephys?! Are you still there? Please..."

The raindrops were not enough to dissolve the salty taste in his mouth.

"Please, let me hear the whole thing of us..."

Then it was his turn, too, with his last effort pulling Zephys' hand resting on his face, the life said the last goodbye to the end of his body.

And much later, people are still arguing about the sleep of a robot, whether they really have a soul, even the Secret Organization that was so ambitious to try many ways to revive them but failed. Well, that is the story of the future world, and it is of course completely different from a place located between the circle of life and death. There, there were two souls who often clashed with each other by arguing over who would lead their souls by the one who was once the Death, and the other who still could not judge their own souls.

“We are stuck here forever, aren't we?” One day, the Death asked.

“So far, you still haven't fulfilled my last wish.” The Judge, with a familiar frown, crossed his arms and looked at the other person angrily.

"What? Are you still following me because of that deathtime story?”

"..." The Judge was silent, his eyes still focused on accusing the other.

"Well, first of all, we need to reenact the right scene..." The Death gently placed his hand on the other's cheek.

And the story goes on no different from the old time when the Judge used to go crazy with the touches of the Death...


End file.
